The Secret Files of Ineza Garcia 1:Keeping Secrets
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: We all know that high school's tough. But keeping secrets is a lot more tougher! A new twist on teen spy literature! Inspired by Disney's Kim Possible and True Teen Issues. Full summary inside. From the author of The Cyberchase Choronicles


**The Secret Files of Ineza Garcia #1: Keeping Secrets**

**Summary:**

High school's tough. But keeping secrets is harder! Meet the 16 year old Ineza Garcia, whom is a student and a former aid of Motherboard by day, and a teen spy for a government agency by night. Inspired by the hit TV series from Disney, "Kim Possible."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, Avalons-Healer here! I used to be called CelestialTime93, but I decided to change it, as you can see.

I was inspired to write this story when I was reflecting back on all of the stories I did for all of the TV shows I write for: Cyberchase, Pokemon (At The Pokemon Tower) and, Kim Possible. That's when I realized that I've done a Pokemon/Kim Possible crossover, but I haven't done any crossovers for Cyberchase with any of the three shows. I realized that having a crossover with any show with Cyberchase would be too off. So I decided to do something else: make a connecting plotline of the series with Kim Possible, instead of doing a crossover or a fusion. But I decided to make a few changes.

In "Kim Possible," the main character, Kim, doesn't need to keep her identity a secret. Everyone knows that she's a secret agent, which is probably why she's so popular. In this story, on the other hand, Inez has to keep her identity a secret, since the government had asked her to join.

Kim doesn't need to keep any secrets, except for the ones that might ruin her reputation, and also, they're family secrets. Inez, on the other hand, has a lot of secrets that not even her family knows. She has one that her friends know, but the other one, the newest one, nobody but the government and her know.

Kim is an athelete, who got her karate skills from cheerleading and a small knowledge of 6 different martial arts. While Inez is a gymnast, martial artist, and a track-and-fielder. Also, Kim's just another one of those girls, while Inez is a tomboy, not changing from when she was 9.

When the series first began, Kim was only 17. In the premiere of the book series, Inez is only 16, and her friends are 18. There are also age differences, as you can see.

But there are somethings that are still similar. These two girls still have to face family issues (only Inez is an only child), school life, life problems, misunderstandings, the whole bunch. Even rumors and gossip that make her the most unnoticed teen in the school. The only ones that she trusts are her friends. But because of these rumors, she doesn't make any new ones, even though she's very fine with it. These are things that all girls and boys in high school have to go through, so don't think that all of this is farfetched.

So, hope you enjoy! Please read and review! ;-)

-Avalons-Healer

* * *

**Introduction:**

If you had asked me what was my deepest, darkest secret, you would never believe me.

I used to be an aid for Motherboard in Cyberspace when I was 9. I know, hard to believe, but true. Ask my friends, 18 year olds Matthew "Matt" Williams and Jaclyn "Jackie" Edwards. They'll tell you that it's all true.

Of course, if it wasn't such a huge secret, we'd be humiliated for life. So, that's why it's so secretive.

But my friends' adventures are over. So are mine, right?

Better think twice, because let me tell you another secret: I'm a secret agent for the government at night. But don't tell my friends! I'll be finished for good if they knew!

It's hard to keep it all a secret, but I learn to cope.

Follow me, as I go on adventures that I never thought I'd ever have 7 years later.

I'm Ineza Garcia, and this is my life.

* * *

**Chapter One: Starting Over**

16 year old Ineza "Inez" Garcia entered her new school that Monday morning. The date was December 19, 2013.

_I hate transfers..._Inez thought moodily, _And a week before Christmas. too! Ooh, I'm gonna pull my hair out if I have to transfer again!_

Ever since her father got a new job that involved a lot of moving around, Inez's family had to move around a lot. One minute they were in Houston, Texas, and the next minute, they're in St. John's, Missouri.

_That's probably why we lived in an RV for, oh, I don't know, 6 years?_ Inez thought angrily as she walked causually, with no sign of anger on her face, _Some 10th birthday gift that was! I couldn't even send letters to my friends without changing my address at the next letter!_

Leaving her friends behind was the hardest part for Inez when she turned 10. She had to leave behind her home, the only real companion she had during those busy days was her cat, Gatito. Not even the memories of Cyberspace comforted her.

A year before her birthday, when she had met her friends, Matthew Williams and Jaclyn Edwards, the three had become the Cybersquad, when they were sucked into Cyberspace in the library, after a virus infected the kind ruler of Cyberspace, Motherboard. The virus, of course, came from the enemy, Hacker: a green-skinned cyborg who wanted to rule Cyberspace for himself. But in order to do that, he had to shut Motherboard down. But every single time, his plan was thwarted.

Who knew when the Cybersquad was going to return. Even if Inez moved during those missions, Motherboard could've just tracked her down from her Skwak Pad - a walkie-talkie and computer in one - and created a portal for her. But those past 6 years, nothing came up.

Now, here she was, at the age of 16, trodding down the hallway to her first class, wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, black track pants with white stripes down one side of each pant leg, and runners that her mother had designed for her: a runner that had a tube on the top so that it almost looked like an ankle-high boot. Fourtunatly for Inez, the track pants covered that part, and it was only designed to keep the snow out of her shoes.

Inez's hair wasn't exactly as fashionable - which was a simple ponytail tied with an elastic - as the popular girls - whom had hairs crimped, curled, straightened, flattened, and worn in formal buns, curly buns, informal buns, you name it - that she saw as she walked down the hallways past the students, who stared at her as if she were a foreign animal caged in a zoo or a circus.

Inez surely felt like that, but she didn't show it. She was a fighter, and that's what she wanted the others to see. Just because she had glasses didn't mean she was a dork. Sure, she could be a geek, since she knew almost everything and she was a total bookworm, but definatly not a dork! She was very athletic also, and studied martial arts, gymnastics, and urban dancing. She was at a high level of dancing, after teaching herself how to dance.

Inez tried her best to ignore the stares and the whispers, but the more she tried, the more angered she was. She heard the whispers: "Who's she?" "What the heck is she wearing?" "I heard she lives in an RV, is that true?" "Who would wear a hairstyle like that?"

Inez was thankful when she reached the class she was looking for inside Houston High School. She opened the door, the same time someone inside was opening it, causing not only the doorknob to turn easily, but for Inez to accidentally hit the other person on the head.

"Ow!"

As the students laughed, Inez gasped. "I'm so sorry! You alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." the student replied, shaking off the pain.

Inez realized that it was a boy. A Junior Student. He was very familiar, too: scruffy, auburn red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and his style of clothing, too. He wore an olive green t-shirt with the sleeves of a black long-sleeved shirt underneath covering the rest of his arms that the t-shirt didn't get. Blue jeans and runners finished him off.

He was a very handsome boy, in Inez's perspective. But she didn't know what the others thought, because the girls were looking at him in disapproval every moment, and were laughing the hardest of the group. But one girl, also very familiar, didn't laugh at all. Instead, she had a horrified face as much as Inez did.

She was an african amercian Junior Student. She had long, black hair, shining brown eyes - almost like Inez's - and wore a yellow blouse, blue jeans, and knee-high boots.

That's when it all returned to her. She stared at the boy, wide-eyed and shocked. "Matt? Matthew Williams, is that really you?"

The boy seemed shock at first, and Inez wondered if she made a huge mistake or not. But when she heard the boy speak, she knew she got it right: "Well, if it isn't Ineza Garcia from 7 years ago. How has it been, Nezzie?"

"Don't call me that." Inez threatened.

"Looks like the new girl got off to a bad start!" a student called.

"Shut up, Nicholas!" Matt called to the boy, which only got the class stirring up in laughter again.

Matt turned his attention back to his old friend, and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Freshman's class?"

"What do you mean?" Inez asked.

"I mean, this is the wrong classroom." Matt said under his breath, making sure nobody else heard.

"But, a student just told me that I should go to room 201." Inez replied.

"Was he a Senior and he had black hair?" Matt asked, "Dressed weird? You know, eighties style?"

Inez nodded, recalling the boy who gave her the directions.

"Inez, that was Kenny McMillian." Matt explained, as the girl Inez noticed before joined him infront, "He tricked me and Jacs into coming to this place when we were Freshmen, too. You're a newcomer, so he got the best of you."

"Then that means I'm late for class..." Inez groaned.

"Inez, don't worry about." the girl said, "We'll lead you to the classroom where you're supposed to be."

"And away from these losers!" Matt said, loud enough for the class to hear.

That stopped both Nicholas and the class from laughing, and into whining, booing, and shouting.

"Aw, c'mon, Matt!" Nicholas cried, "You aren't gonna actuall escort the newbie, aren't you? You're such a wimp! How in the world could you-"

Matt slammed the door behind him before Nicholas could even continue, and led Inez and the girl down the hallway.

"Jackie, I can't believe you changed so much over the years." Inez said.

"Same to you." Jackie replied, "You've grown taller than you used to be compared to us."

"Well, living in the outback in an RV can get you out of boring days and hot summers." Inez explained, "We had the air conditioner on during summer days, and we would stop in different places to stop to either restock on food or refill on gas."

"How is life on the road?" Matt asked.

"Very much like constantly flying, and only stopping to restock on provisions." Inez replied.

Matt laughed and said, "Somethings never change!"

"So what if I'm still using big words, at least I'm more of a jock now!" Inez cried.

"Oh?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Jackie asked, more interested, rather than taunting her old friend.

"Dancing, gymnastics, martial arts," Inez listed off, "And of course, I polished off on my rollerblading skills while we made stops in cities. The kids at the skate parks actually liked me there. Most of them were boys, but, they all considered me as an equal."

"Nice..." Matt nodded, "Then why don't we go down to the skate park when spring comes?"

"Sure." Inez shrugged.

"Well, this is the classroom." Jackie said, "We'll see you at break!"

* * *

Inez rushed down the hallway, the students all laughing at her as tears streaked down her face. Inez has never faced so much pressure! 

"Wimp!"

"Scardy-cat!"

"Loser!"

"Goody-two-shoes!"

"Crybaby!"

"Shut up!" Inez sobbed, and ran for the janitor's room. She pulled open the door, went in, and slammed it shut behind her.

The voices were muffled, but Inez was still in a state of shock and she was frightened.

Then, a muffled voice rang over the rest, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND GO BACK TO DOING LOSER STUFF!"

"She's a wimp, Matt! She won't even try this stuff!"

"Which is the right thing to do, so I suggest either try to get to know her like we did, or leave her alone!"

"She's a big of a wimp as you two!"

"Where is she?" a more feminine voice cried.

"In the Janitor's closet! Probably crying her eyes out!"

Inez wasn't crying, but she was scared. And she was still in the state of shock that she could barely even do anything but think over what just happened.

The Janitor's closet's door flew open, and two friends knelt down to Inez's aid.

Matt's firm hands held Inez's shoulders. "Inez, what happened?"

Inez tried to say something. But nothing came out, no matter how hard she tried.

"She's at a state of shock, we have to lie her down." Jackie replied worriedly.

Angered, Matt stood up and faced the student body. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" he demanded.

"Oh, c'mon, honey, we only asked her to take a sip." a girl with blonde curls wearing a winter dress said, walking up to the front.

"Don't 'honey' me." Matt snarled, "I told you, it's over."

"And what does your friend have that I don't?" the girl demanded.

"For one thing, she has a heart." Matt growled, "And another thing is that she actually has a brain."

The student body gasped at what they heard coming out of Matt's mouth.

Jackie was beside Inez, whom was still in shock.

"Just who do you think you are?" the girl sneered.

"You used me, and I don't like it when people take advantage of me." Matt replied, "I've known Inez for almost 7 years, the same as for how long I knew Jackie."

"Oh, so the newbie does have a name." the girl said, "We asked her what her name was, but she didn't seem to reply."

"That's because I don't like girls that wear skimpy clothes and drink alcohol or take drugs!" Inez finally cried, with strength in her voice, standing up and walking up beside Matt with Jackie, "And you're probably the ugliest of those girls I have ever met!"

"Just who do you think you are?" the girl retorted.

"A fighter, that's who!" Inez replied, then turned to face the whole student body, "And if any of you try to take me down, you'll be the one that will be the that's taken down! I'm sick and tired of all of you pressuring me and bullying me around, just for how I look, where I live, and what my origins are! I'm human, too, y'know! You saw how little princess here reacted when I said things that were as hurtful as the words that I have heard all of you whisper and scream at me this morning! She hated it! I hate it, too! And I'm sick of it! Especially with your words, Nicholas! That really hurt, calling me a wimp!" - Inez motioned a hand to her friends - "Calling my friends a wimp! Well, guess what, Houston High School! All of you are the ones that are the wimps! You're so scared of what's gonna happen if you don't start bullying the new kids, and ruining their lives! You're afraid that others are gonna think that you're not cool, or that you're a goody-two-shoes! Well I think that it's better to be an outcast than a bully! A dangerous bully!

"So it's either you get on with your life, and hurt no one, or you just get yourselves and others hurt as you continue with the horrible habit you've gotten yourselves to do! Because I can tell this to the principal, and you'll all have serious consequences! People actually go to jail for abusing and bullying others both physically and verbally, taking drugs, and drinking alcohol underaged! It's either you take the path to a miserable life, or turn over a new leaf! Got that?"

"I hope you all have listened to what Ms. Garcia had said!" a voice rang through the halls.

The students all turned to face the source of the voice: the principal, Ms. Windsor, stood at the end of the group.

Inez felt something catch her throat. Did the principal hear _everything _she said?

"Because you're all entitled to community service in the City of Houston!" Ms. Windsor cried on top of her lungs, as two police officers stood beside her, "That was the judge's request! If any of you decide to go against this demand, you will land yourself in court for abusing and bullying students, taking drugs, and drinking alcohol underaged! And Nicholas Wellington! You'll be taking up double of the time for the way you treated three of the students! Has this been going on all 3 years, Mr. Wellington? Or should I ask the ones that you have bullied to give me the correct answer?"

"Yes." Nicholas said, not paying attention to his words until it was too late, "I-I-I mean-"

"Too late, Wellington!" Ms. Windsor cried, "You're just lucky you're not going to land in jail!"

Inez and her friends heard Nicholas gulp hard, before Ms. Windsor dismissed the whole student body to their afternoon classes.

"Ineza Garcia, I'd like to have a word with you!" Ms. Windsor called.

This time it was Inez's turn to gulp hard. She turned to her friends, and they nodded. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Ms. Windsor. They entered her office, and Inez was surprised at what Ms. Windsor had to say.

"Inez, we've read your records and we think that you'll be perfect for a job that the government has opened." Ms. Windsor explained, "And after hearing that speech of yours, I'd say with no hesitance, that you're perfect for the job."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Inez frowned.

"How would you like to become a teen spy for the world-wide government?" Ms. Windsor asked, "Go on secret missions, life on the edge, save the world from great evil? Just like the ones you see on TV?"

"Is this a joke?" Inez exclaimed.

"No, my dear, it isn't." Ms. Windsor explained, "The only ones that will know your identity will be the police and the government, but nobody else must know of this. It is top secret, and you will be given a communicator gadget that will be disguised as a PDA. We will sometimes contact you by cellphone, but never on home phone, incase a parent or relative picks up, so either leave the PDA on, or the cellphone on at all times."

"The battery for my cellphone will go low overnight, so I'll go with the PDA."

"I forgot to tell you. The PDA never turns off, and a special ring will go off when we call you. We will send you special files of the case to the PDA on your latest missions. And your first mission" - Ms. Windsor handed Inez her "PDA" - "Starts now, at the heart of the Savannahs in South Africa, where an evil mastermind is plotting to start taking over the world from there."


End file.
